


Lena Luthor Is Amused

by harubiru



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harubiru/pseuds/harubiru
Summary: A series of one-shots of the moments Lena Luthor is greatly amused by Kara Danvers.





	1. The Steel Pen

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language and in the process of still trying to figure out the grammar. I tried to make the tenses as consistent as possible, but there are probably mistakes strewn in there. For that, I apologize! (Also my first submission, so HAHAHA)

To Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers is a peculiar young woman. She has met many people through work, but none has ever been so charming as Kara. She has never seen the reporter without that brilliant smile she comfortably sports every time they are together. Then there are those glasses. Lena knows that glasses tend to obscure a person’s true face, but Kara’s beautiful blue eyes are too earnest to miss the way they pierce her soul.

Kara Danvers is full of energy and excitement.

Lena does not realise it yet, but she is already smitten.

This is probably her fifth appointment with the reporter and Lena is already dropping her guard in front of Kara. She laughs more easily now and is always overwhelmed when the pretty blonde envelopes her with her handsome smile.

Kara has her notebook out on her lap and her pen writing small notes when Lena speaks about the recent conundrum with Cadmus.

“It must have been terrifying when you were thrown off the balcony like that,” Kara says with gentle wariness, a small frown on her forehead indicating that she is also thinking, as though recalling a certain memory. 

Lena, at this moment, is not aware that the attractive blonde in front of her is Supergirl one and the same and that she is the one who has saved the CEO’s life time and time again.

“It was, Kara. It was truly frightening and the dread you feel while falling… knowing that your death is imminent as soon as you see the surface of the ground. But you know what happened next, I’m sure?”

“Supergirl saved you.”

Lena chuckles, “She did. She told me you were having coffee with her.”

“Yes. We were.” Kara’s lips are pursed, as though afraid to say anything more. Lena raises her eyebrows slightly.

Lena will then realise a few weeks later that Kara Danvers is Supergirl and she would recall to this moment and shake her head in plain amusement at Kara fumbling at her own facade.

Nevertheless, the brunette continues, “Well, you can always count on Supergirl to show up.”

Kara nods fervently, trying to hide a small smile.

“I’m sure you would agree with me on this, Kara,” Lena presses, “Since you seem to be great friends with her — her biceps are absolutely delicious.”

Kara chokes and inevitably she _breaks_ her steel pen in her right hand.

A stretch of silence in the CEO’s office blooms as Lena stares incredulously at Kara’s accident and sudden change in facial expression when she talks about Supergirl’s fit form.

Kara, on the other hand, glances nervously from her broken pen to Lena’s face and back to her poor, broken pen.

“Uh… oops?”

Yes, Lena Luthor thinks Kara Danvers is full of energy and excitement, indeed.

Too much, actually.

 


	2. The Buffet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Danvers likes food more than Lena Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore. I'm not a logical person. LOL. Will fix the grammar mistakes if I see them. (If)
> 
> Do enjoy!

“Lena! Come on in,” Kara Danvers ushers Lena Luthor into her apartment.

“Sorry for dropping by so suddenly, I promise this won’t take long,” Lena says in a hurry, unclenching her fists in her coat pocket.

“That’s okay, you’re always welcome,” Kara shrugs and smiles warmly.

There it is again, Lena thinks, the captivating smile that makes her heart skip a beat. She shakes her head, slightly embarrassed at how taken in she is by Kara’s warm aura.

“I have a favour to ask you, again,” smiles Lena, apologetically.

“Come on!” laughs Kara, (which Lena can’t stop staring at how heartbreakingly good she looks when Kara laughs), “You know I’d always say yes, Lena.”

“Careful there, Ms Danvers,” replies Lena, playfully tilting her head.

Kara hangs her head, a little bashful, “Alright, so…?”

“It’s another… fancy gala party,” Lena starts, “They invited some of L-Corp’s business partners so I’m expected to show up too, but I’d rather not be bored out of my mind while I’m there. It’s this Friday, so I was hoping maybe you could come with me?”

Kara blinks at Lena.

Lena blushes, “I mean, as fr-“

“Will there be food?” interjects Kara.

“Why, yes, of course. I heard they will be arranging a buffet for the night and—“

“Say no more,” the blonde quickly says, holding her hand up. She stands straight and announces in a mock serious tone, “I, Kara Danvers, will go with you, Ms Luthor, to the gala.”

They both burst out giggling at the dorkiness of the reporter.

“I know you’re just in it for the buffet, missy,” Lena eyes the pretty blonde teasingly.

Kara scrunches up her face, “You caught me.”

 _Oh, Kara. Why are you so damn adorable?_ Lena shakes her head once again.

 

* * *

 

It’s Friday evening and Lena watches as Kara piles up food on her sixth (seventh?) plate from the buffet table in the corner of the room. The CEO has been observing her as the night stretches and notes that Kara has nearly emptied out half of the buffet table bare by the time the clock’s hands hit half past nine.

Some of the dinner guests are already side-eyeing the pinpointed glutton. Kara notices this, of course, and decides to slow down and makes a beeline back to the table where Lena is surveying Kara with great interest.

“I see someone’s indulging,” pokes Lena.

“Yes, I… yes,” stammers Kara, suddenly looking awkwardly at her plate full of dumplings, spring rolls and her all-time favourite potstickers, “I’m not sure if this would have happened if they didn’t serve Asian cuisine,” explains Kara, clearly trying to restrain herself from wolfing down the food ravenously.

Lena mentally notes down the fact that Kara has a preference for Asian cuisine. She resumes eating what’s left of the food on her own plate and realises that Lena has only had two plates of food.

“Where do you put it all, Kara?” chuckles Lena, seeing that Kara decides to drop all of her restraints and pop in her food from her plate to her mouth one by one like a machine.

Kara struggles to answer and Lena watches in amusement as her friend’s puffy cheeks are deflated enough to talk properly.

“High metabolism, and… I guess, the… gym… helps? And, the, um… other things that I do. Like, chasing stories. Takes a lot of energy.”

“Right. Okay.” Lena frowns at her unsure answers, but decides to not press further on.

 

* * *

 

It’s a quarter to eleven and Kara is still hovering by the buffet table finishing off the last bits of dessert and fruits. Lena scans the place from her table and the catering staff are already starting to clean the place up. There are a handful of guests still lingering at a nearby table finishing off their bottle of wine, but otherwise, most of the guests have dispersed from the area.

Kara comes back to her table with a huge satisfied smile on her face.

“Right! That was the best dinner I’ve ever had in a _looooong_ time.”

Lena leans and shifts slightly so that she can see past the young blonde; the buffet table in the corner of the room is stripped completely clean.

She stares back at Kara, sighing in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be starting work soon, so hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon and I apologize if it's not so soon.  
> This will keep me busy until the next Supergirl episode. Haha. One month is too much, y'all.


	3. The Show Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl gets busted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIGHT! So, that was a hiatus. I apologize. My work was overwhelming me and now I have a bit of free time! But do enjoy these two dorks.

Supergirl was hurtling through the night sky, making tornado spins as she flew.

Lena Luthor was outside on her balcony, taking a small break from her paperwork when she spotted a blur of red, blue and gold. She watched the moving object torpedoing into the clouds, displaying incredible acrobatics in the starry night.

Like a speeding bullet, it began to plunge down to earth, with controlled focus.

“CANNONBALL!” it yelled.

“Supergirl?!” Lena blurted in surprise.

The blur she was seeing suddenly stopped in mid-air. The abruptness disrupted Supergirl’s momentum and she began tumbling through the air, red cape tangling around her body.

Lena saw the hero approaching closer to her direction and hovered just a little above the CEO’s eye level.

“Was that you who called my name?” Supergirl asked, a little out of breath, and added, “Ms Luthor?”

Lena smiled, “You seemed to be having fun. Are you sure you’re patrolling the city or skiving work?”

Supergirl flashed a grin and hovered down next to Lena on the balcony.

“I’m not playing hooky. I heard you, didn’t I?” she said, while having her arms in the signature akimbo.

Lena chuckled, “So what are you so happy about?”

“Oh! Uh…” Supergirl looked away, her usual bravado slipping, “M-My friend, Kara Danvers, got her job back!”

“And you’re happy about that? Way too happy, I might add.”

“…Well yes, I mean, I am her friend. Friends should be happy for other friends. Kara Danvers is a friend.”

Lena narrowed her eyes at the unusual yet, strangely familiar rambling of the young woman in front of her.

“Supergirl?” asked Lena, standing closer to the hero.

Supergirl took a half-step back.

“Yes?” A hint of nervousness in her voice, as she observed the suspicious look on Lena’s face.

“Tell me, how long have you known Kara?”

Lena swore she heard the blonde woman gulp.

“L-Long enough?”

“What does she do in her free time?”

“She… hangs out with you?”

“What about if I was too busy, what would be her alternative?”

“Um, I’m not… sure?” Supergirl’s hand subconsciously reached up to her face as though wanting to adjust something, but quickly diverted her hand to her hair awkwardly. She coughed.

“Why the questions, Ms Luthor?”

“Why so nervous, Supergirl?”

The hero looked back at Lena, who was immediately drawn into the sense of familiarity of Supergirl’s brilliant blue eyes.

Lena knew at that time, she had to clear her doubts. She had to know who the hero before her was, before the pretty alien decided to skitter off unexpectedly.

“Can you do me a favour?” The brunette asked, almost too sweetly, edging closer to the hero. “May I ask you to put this on?”

Lena gingerly took out an oblong, small, black case from her blazer pocket and Supergirl eyed the object apprehensively.

“What is this?” the blonde asked, weakly.

Lena could only raise her eyebrows, urging the woman in front of her to open it. Supergirl did and she immediately snapped the box shut, her face turning a shade of pink. She opened it again and took out the black-rimmed glasses from it. The poor hero looked like she was about to cry. Lena didn’t know whether to feel amused or to pity her friend.

“Ms Luthor… I have, like, perfect vision. Actually, better than that, you know, with the x-ray and the heat vision…”

“I know. They’re not prescription glasses. Try them on.” Lena smiled, much too mischievously.

Silence fell between the both of them, Lena crossing her arms, Supergirl pursing her lips and staring worriedly at the eyewear. And as though fate was on her side yet again, wailing from a distance were the start of police sirens.

Waves of relief washed over Supergirl. “I gotta- I have to go, Ms Luthor.” She gave back the glasses and the box to Lena in a hurry.

Just as Supergirl took off to the sky, Lena shouted, “Bye, Kara! See you tomorrow for lunch!”

Supergirl fell from the air and attempted to regain her composure, not before hitting the glass windows of the building across from L-Corp in a panic frenzy.

“DAMN IT, LENA!” The hero cursed, speeding off towards the police sirens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will fix the grammar soon! Until next time! :D


	4. The Singing Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara sings to no end. Lena is smitten with her no matter what she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back! With a longer chapter! In fact, the longest chapter!  
> Hoping you guys enjoy these dorks, once again. Will definitely improve and edit the grammar when time permits me to.
> 
> In addition to that, there's probably a character in there most SuperCorp fans wouldn't want to see. Mon-El in here is just a friend, nothing more.
> 
> Also, this is a stupid and ridiculous chapter that I just needed to write about.

Kara Danvers. Biologically in her mid-20s. Mentally, Lena couldn’t pinpoint. Sometimes Kara could be the wisest being on Earth, and at other times she thinks Kara has a thought process of a teenager.

The first time Lena experiences it was when Alex and the cop, Maggie, dropped by Kara’s apartment one day.

“Hey, Luthor,” Alex greeted, as Maggie waved. Turning back to Kara, the older sibling asked, “Kara, do you, by any chance, have real food?”

Kara laughed as she saw the dying look on her sister’s face.

“What did you feed her this time?” the Kryptonian asked the detective.

“Tofu lasagna,” Maggie smirked.

Kara made a face, then turned around walking towards the refrigerator and muttered, “Why though? Why would you even…”

Lena watched Kara pull out a pizza box from the fridge. She opened the box and her eyes started to glow hot white, proceeding to heat the food before placing it on the table.

“Well, Alex, it’s your lucky day! I ordered a box to save for supper, but you can have some.”

“THANK. GOD.” Alex exclaimed, a little too dramatically. She made a beeline towards the food as Lena chuckled and Maggie rolled her eyes.

Then, suddenly–

“ _I found you_ ,” sang Kara, “ _I was lost without you, my every wish and every dream_ –“

“Jesus Christ,” muttered Alex, shaking her head slowly, “Kara, stop.”

“ _Somehow became reality, when you –_ ow! _”_

Alex slapped the back of the blonde’s head. Kara massaged her head, but clearly not feeling any pain.

“Um, what the hell was that?” Maggie asked, shifting her eyes from Kara, to Lena, to Alex.

While Lena was torn between amusement and incredulousness (yet again), she really couldn’t even utter a single snarky comeback.

“Kara has this stupid habit–“

“Hey!” objected the younger Danvers against her older sister’s words.

“–where she randomly finishes people’s sentences with song lyrics!” Alex sighed in irritation, taking another slice of pizza.

That was when Lena Luthor found out that Kara Danvers is not only a ridiculous teenager at heart, but has a singing voice of an angel. She really didn’t know how much worse this crush on the superhero could be. 

 

* * *

 

Fortunately for Lena, she didn’t find the habit as annoying as how Alex had felt. In fact, she was anticipating for the next moment Kara does it.

It was when Lena had lunch with both Winn and Kara that it happened again.

The three of them were at Lena’s office, bento lunch boxes on her coffee table, while Winn pulled up a chair from Lena’s desk. Kara had bought takeout from a Japanese restaurant across the street from CatCo’s main building.

While Kara was wolfing down her second bento (she bought three for herself), Winn and Lena were discussing about dating apps.

“You see, I don’t get the whole swiping right, swiping left thing. Like a shopping catalogue, you know.”

“But it’s fun though, Lena! There are just so many hot girls in National City! I even came across Kara once and I totally swiped right for her.”

Kara whipped her head up at the sound of her name, in the middle of munching on her salmon rice ball.

“Kara, you have Tinder?” Lena asked in surprise.

“Yup!” Kara laughed unabashedly, “But I rarely go on it anymore. That was pre-Supergirl days.”

Winn leaned forward towards the couch where Lena and Kara were sitting on.

“Do _you_ have Tinder, Lena?”

The brunette gave out a laugh, “I don’t have time to go on dates, Winn.”

“That’s what they all say,” Winn muttered, shaking his head a little, “But I bet if you saw Kara on the app, you’d definitely swipe right for her, huh?”

Lena’s eyes grew wide and was rendered speechless. Kara slowed down her chewing on her onigiri. Her eyes, too, widening in surprise at Winn’s unexpected baseless claims.

The uncooperative silence stretched and Winn started to become uncomfortable.

“Jeez, what is with you two? Is there something going on between the two of you?”

“Wh–“ Lena started, while Kara choked on her food.

“Actually, nope, don’t wanna know,” said Winn, with a note of finality in his voice, as he crossed his arms, staring at his almost empty bento box.

After three seconds of more awkward silence, Kara started singing.

_“What kind of dress you’re wearing tonight, if he’s holding onto you so tight, the way I did before.”_

Winn dropped his chopsticks into his lunch box and sighed in exasperation, “How did we end up being friends again?”

Lena didn’t know either, but in all her years of living, she was glad to have met them. All she could do then was stare in wonder at the blonde girl next to her, singing and realizing that once again, that her heart was racing for her best friend.

 

* * *

 

But the moment Lena treasured the most, out of all the times Kara had burst into song was this one particular evening.

The CEO was alone in her office, reviewing a business proposal on her laptop when she could barely make out a rustling sound behind her. She recognized that it was Kara without as much needing to turn her head around to find out. After countless of times she had dropped in as Supergirl, Lena was bound to memorize the distinct minimal sound of movement on her balcony.

After a long and tiring day full of meetings and video call conferences, she was more than happy to end the day with seeing the face of her beautiful friend, Kara.

She vaguely realized that she hadn’t heard from the superhero reporter all day long.

Lena bookmarked the proposal and got up from her seat. A distant, melodious voice reached her ears and it was coming from the balcony. She finally turned around and honestly wasn’t prepared for the scene that was in front of her.

Sitting on the railing of the veranda with her back facing Lena, was Supergirl. Her red cape fluttering softly against the night breeze. Her blonde hair shining under the moonlight. If Lena was an artist, she would have painted this serene view and framed it.

Supergirl was singing on her balcony.

Lena gingerly stepped outside, trying not to disturb her. She recognized the melody, it was a song she heard back in high school, on repeat before her final exams.

_“I build myself up and fly around in circles…”_

Lena froze on the spot, taking in the extraordinary and surreal situation which would never happen if she had made friends with anybody else. Kara’s voice was… a little sad.

_“Waitin’ as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle,_

_Finally, could this be…”_

Kara stopped singing and Lena could see the hero turning her head slightly to the left as though using her super-hearing. She turned around.

“Lena! I hope I didn’t disturb you. I thought I could just relax for a while, seeing you were still busy.”

Lena shook her head, “No, Kara, it’s fine. I was just about to finish up actually. Anything I can help you with? Busy fighting crime?”

The superhero smiled, raising her legs that were previously dangling in the air, over the railings. She turned and planted her feet on the ground, facing the CEO.

Kara waved her hand, “No, just wanted to drop by and see you after a long day of writing and dealing with Snapper and fighting some baddies downtown.”

Leaning back against the balcony, Supergirl crossed her arms and sighed.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes, Lena. Truly.”

Thankful of the darkness of the night sky, Lena felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment. She chuckled nervously, “I feel the same way about you, Kara.”

Kara beamed at her friend.

 

* * *

 

**[Bonus scene]**

It was game night at Kara’s apartment and Lena was the happiest when she was surrounded by a group of warm-hearted individuals.

Winn recently purchased a Nintendo Switch and they were having a ton of fun with the new games he brought over. It was James, Mon-el, Winn and Kara in one team. Maggie, Alex, Lena and J’Onn in the other team.

It was alien verses alien, as Kara and J’Onn faced off in a quick draw challenge game, using their Switch controllers as guns.

“Fire!” the voice inside the TV yelled.

Both aliens drew their controller at the speed of light. Their team mates were sitting in silence, waiting in bated breath, looking at the TV to see the result. The screen showed the character on the left alive, while the one on the right lost.

Kara’s team mates roared in celebration, while Winn jumped on her back, in excitement.

“YEEEESSSSS! You da man, Kara! You da man!” he shouted.

James, on the other hand, started everything, “ _Y’all gon’ make me lose my mind!”_

Winn, Mon-el and Kara replied in unison, “ _Up in here! Up in here!”_

Alex turned to Lena, “Well, Luthor, you’re officially stuck with a bunch of teenagers.” 

Lena could only grin in happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, once again! Not sure when the next chapter will be out, as I'll be focusing more on my work now. Thanks to all for giving this a chance and dropping kudoses and comments. I really really do appreciate them and I will reply them soon!  
> Also I want to thank all the fanfics that I have read in this very website that probably subconsciously inspired me to write some of these scenarios.
> 
> Songs used in this chapter:
> 
> Thank God I Found You by Mariah Carey & 98 Degrees  
> We Don't Talk Anymore by Charlie Puth & Selena Gomez  
> Chasing Pavements by Adele (but y'all should listen to Melissa Benoist's Glee cover of this)  
> Party Up (In Here) by DMX


End file.
